Emeraldvania: Lament of Innocence
by SomeGuy Z
Summary: Taking place in the late 11th century, a fox ventures to a castle to rescue his beloved. This will be the beginning of the Prower Clan and their mission to protect the world from the lord of the night.
1. Prologue

Hey there, This is my first fanfic I was inspired to write after reading a Sonic/Resident Evil story a while ago. I hope you like it.

(Prologue:)

_In an era long past, as monarchies weakened, local feudal lords grew in__ power. The first knights simply protected their lords' domains. However, with the reforms of the late eleventh century, knights became protectors of the peace. They valued courage and honor, fighting heretics and heathens in God's name._

_In this age, one company of knights was said to be invincible due to two men: Miles "Tails" Prower,a courageous man who feared nothing and whose combat abilities were second to none, and Sonic the Hedgehog a genius tactician, whose learning made him an exception in a largely illiterate society. They trusted each other completely, and they are bound by an old friendship._

_However, sorrow awaited Sonic upon his return from a victorious campaign. It was news of the sudden death of his beloved wife, Amy. Sonics' grief was profound, and he became bedridden._

_A year has passed since then._

_Thanks to Tails's efforts,their company remains proudly undefeated. _

_However, a mysterious army of monsters suddenly appears in Tails's domain The Crusades are raging in the East, and since the Church is focusing on fighting heathens rather than monsters, it has forbidden unauthorized battles. Tails wants permission to sortie, but the church has no intention of granting it._

_One night, Sonic struggles from his sickbed and tells Tails that the appearance of the monsters is tied to a vampire who has a castle in the forest called Eternal Night, and that Tails's betrothed, Cosmo, has been kidnapped and brought to that castle._

_Tails realizes that he must renounce his title in order to rescue his beloved._

_The forest is swollen with darkness, as if it would rob away everything, and only moonlight provides a ray of hope. A great legend is about to begin._


	2. Old Man's Cottage

Chapter 1: Old Man's Cottage

Tails is running through the woods at top speed, when he suddenly crashes through a "barrier" of some sort with a flash of light. He slows down and looks around, confused.

"What just happened? I felt something strange..."

"Ah...he must really like you. You won't be able to leave now." came a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?!" Tails demanded.

The old man was in plain sight of Tails, but Tails was to confused and afraid to notice.

"Now, don't get so excited...I'm just an old man."

The old man was slowly circling around Tails. Inspecting him.

"You don't...seem like a monster."

(laughing) "Of course not. What is your name?"

"...Tails." replied the fox.

"Tails ...you're not Baron Miles Tails Prower?" the man wondered.

"Just...Tails. I have given up my title. And you, old man?"

(bowing slightly) "Pardon me, Lord Prower. My name is Silver the hedgehog."

"You can call me Tails, and I will call you Silver. Don't call me "Lord." We're equals now."

"As you wish. Now...please follow me to my cottage. I want to talk to you."

The two head back to Silver's cottage.

"Wait here a moment. There's something I want to give you." said the hedgehog searching for something.

"Silver, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you living in a place like this?" the fox wondered.

"I have unfinished business with Christopher Thorndyke, the master of this forest."

"Unfinished business?"

"Not worth mentioning. I owe him."

"Well, I won't ask any more, but...you're not in danger, living so close to him?"

"It seems eternal life is extremely boring. He enjoys playing a...cat and mouse with the hunters that come here. Well, of course there's no way he could ever lose. He thinks that my helping the hunters makes the game more...fun."

"I see...But what do you mean by there being no way he could lose?" said Tails puzzled.

"Vampires are loved by the night, and this forest is locked in eternal darkness. He has never been defeated."

"Well that may be so, but I must go ahead and face him."

"Did he...take someone precious?"

"Yes...he abducted my betrothed. How did you know that?"

"It's what he always does when he starts the game. You came unarmed. Your courage astonishes me."

"I do have a weapon, just...not my sword. That belongs to the company, and I left it behind when I gave up my title."

"Heh...honest to a fault." said Silver with a small grin.

"I heard that many hunters have met their end here. If that's the case, getting weapons shouldn't be hard."

"Take this with you. It will help you against monsters."

Silver hands over a whip to Tails, who looks at it, slightly confused.

"What is this?" asked Tails.

"A whip made with alchemy. It's stronger than any dead man's discarded sword."

"Alchemy...I'm not familiar with that word."

"Not surprising. The field experiments with the principles of God's creation of the world. The only person who truly understands it...is Sonic." Silver said, staring into Tails's eyes.

"You know Lord Sonic?"

"I have known him longer than you have. His family has a book of secret arts, originally handed down orally."

"...Secret arts...? ...I never knew..."

"Of course not. Only a handful of people in this world know about it. There are some who consider alchemy to be heresy..."

"I see..."

"Are you one of them?"

"...No. If you are an acquaintance of Sonic, then you are trustworthy. I will use this whip with gratitude."

"Put your left hand out."

" My left hand...like this?"

Tails extends his left hand as instructed by Silver.

"Don't move now."

Silver begins to gather up purplish energy and sends it into the gauntlet, imbuing it with power. After he's finished, Tails looks at his hand in awe.

"That should do it. You can put it down now."

The gauntlet pulsates with power as Tails pays no attention to Silver.

"What was that?"

"The gauntlet is enchanted now."

"A spell?"

"Some enemies' attacks release a special power. If you block them with the gauntlet, you can gather that power."

"What can I do with the gathered power?"

"You will be able to use magical relics by releasing that power."

"Magical relics?"

"Right. Those who excel in magic can use them. I have cast a spell so you can use them as well. I have some; you should be able to obtain them in the castle as well."

"I understand."

"Right now, this is all I can do for you."

Tails makes his way to the door, but hesitates as his hand hovers over the handle.

"Silver...thank you."

"Wait a minute! I forgot to tell you something. The door to this throne room is guarded by five monsters."

"So I will need to defeat them first."

"That's right. That's essentially the test you must pass to fight him."

"What a bothersome---!"

"I told you before: to him, this is a game."

"I realize that, but---"

"If you have troubles, come back here anytime. They won't be free, but I'll have potions on hand for you." said Silver, interrupting Tails.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Tails opens the door and leaves.


	3. Enter the Castle

Chapter 2: Enter the Castle

Tails was out side of Silvers' cottage ready to venture to the Christopher's castle and defeat him and be unite with his betrothed, and with Silver's whip at hand, he set off.

Tails had finally reached the castle and walked up the path that led to the castle gate. The gate was closed and Tails had no way of getting in. Puzzled about what to do now Tails stared at the gate waiting for something to happen.

Just then the gate started to open, but the gate was not far open before something appeared in the sky and bombed downward.

"What is THAT?!" the fox was in pure shock.

When the creature made it close to the chains holding the gate it brought out its tremendous claws and with a single swoop cut both chians. Letting out a piercing shriek the monster flew over the castle walls and could not be seen.

The creature left Tails in complete shock and Tails was to worried about the monster to notice the gate droping. Tails had put thoughts of the monster behind him and went back to trying to get into the castle. Tails saw the enormous gate falling and took a quick step back.

The gate had landed right in front of Tails's feet with a loud bomb echoing though out the woods.

Tails entered the castle into a big circle shaped room. There was a door to Tails's right, and there was a pair of curved stairs that lead to an upstairs floor and a door with a glowing mark on it. Possibly a spell to seal the door.

So with that in mind Tails took the right door.

Tails slowly opened the door with whip at hand and peaked in the room. It was a half circle room with an altar in it. Tails stepped up the altar to the top stair. On the altar were five rings of glowing light with small symbols of some kind around them.

Tails was not sure what to do so he steped into the one furthest left to see if some thing would happen. When Tails got into the ring it created a barrier of light around him and he could not escape. Tails whole body started to blur out and turn fuzzy. and in a few seconds Tails was gone.


	4. AntiSouls Mystery Lab

Chapter 3: Anti-souls mystery lab

In a different room of the castle was a ring of light that flashed up and Tail's body began fuzzing in and soon became visible. Tail's looked at his body and hands.

"What happened?"

Tail's looked around the room.

"This isn't the room I was in. I must have been teleported to another part of the castle."

Tails took a step out of the ring and suddenly a skeleton fell from the ceiling and swung his bone club at Tail's

"Whoa!"

Tails ducked and the skeleton missed. Tails rose and took a swing at the skeleton with the whip and it fell apart and died.

The spikes that were guarding the door in the room sank into the floor. Tails froze for a moment to see if any other monsters would show up.

Nothing happened, so Tails left the room. He went through an L shaped hall and went into another room. Skeleton soldiers and ghost knights were approaching Tails. One of the skeleton soldiers slashed at Tails with its sword and put a small gash on Tails's chest.

"Aaaaggghhh!" Tails yelled in pain, as some blood starts to ooze from the gash.

Tails let out a series of whip attacks and killed all the monsters.

Tails was siting against the wall thinking of a way to tend to his wound. Then he remembered he brought a potion with him. Tails drank the potion and his cut healed. Tails got up and got going again. He went through another L shaped hall, through an empty room with some rings in it,and into a room with an armor monster in it.

Tails tried to attack the armor but it blocked his attacks with its shield. Then the armor attacked with his axe. Tails did a back handspring and dodged the axe. The armor was was left vulnerable so Tails attacked. The armor died and disappeared. At the end of the room was a stairway that led to the second floor. Tails started up the stairs.

Tails got to the top of the stairs and opened the door. Tails was standing on a ledge in a long oval shaped room with lava below him. there were two floating ledge that moved back and forth.

When the first ledge got to Tails he jumped on it. He stood on the ledge until he got up to the next and walked onto it to the end of the room.

Tails went through a small hall and ended up in a room with aa cyclops in it. The cyclops was big. It brought its big wooden club down. Tails jumped to the right and did a roll. Tails took out his knife and stabbed the cyclops in the back. The knife didn't do much to the cyclops. The cyclops turned around and its eye started to glow and then it fired a lazer from its eye. Tails ran around the room and the laser eventually stopped. Tails whipped the cyclops in the eye and it dropped its weapon. Tails picked up the cyclops club and beat it in the side. The cyclops fell over and burned up and disappeared. Tails was Tired.

"Damn, I don't know if I can make it...!"

"what am I saying?! I have to save Cosmo, I won't give up!"

Tails took another set of stairs on the left end of the room and ended up in a big rectangle shaped room. He could see a lever on top of a bookcase in the room. Tails climbed the bookcase and moved the lever. Parts of the wall jutted out. It looked to Tails as though he could jump from ledge to ledge to get to the high floor, but he stood there for a bit to examine the wall and the wall part went back in. Tails knew he had to be quick.

He moved the lever again and quickly ran for the wall. he jumped and jumped until he got to the top. He went into the next room and inside it was a tablet with an "e" on it. Tails grabbed the tablet and went back to the previous room. Tails threw his knife at the lever to activate the wall and quickly hopped back down to the lower floor. He went back to the room where the cyclops was and went through the other door, though a small hall and into a round room.

In the middle of the room was big boulders and at the end was a was a stone with some writing on it and a hole in it. Tails read the writing above the hole.

"meth means death, emeth means live."

Tails had no clue what that meant. He noticed the e tablet was could fit in the hole in the stone. So he placed it there.

Just then there was a big rumbling in the room. Tails turned around and saw that the boulders were shaking violently. The boulders clumped together and formed a big golem. The golem was sluggishly moving towards Tails. Tails whipped the golem and ruble was fell of of it. The golem raised its fist and swung it at Tails. Tails was hit, he was sent flying and hit his back against the wall, then fell to the floor.

Tails struggled to get up, but managed to get to his feet. He looked up to see the golem point its arm and fire it at him. Tails fell to the floor and the golem's arm got stuck in the wall. This was Tails's moment to attack. He ran at the golem and attacked it. He then went for the chain and broke it off. The rest of the golem's arm crumbled off and revealed a round gem in the golem. Tails whipped the gem and it cracked. The golem tried to smack Tails but Tails jumped and whipped the gem again and a piece fell off. Tails took the piece and hopped onto the back of the golem. He rammed the piece into the gem and the gem exploded. The golem fell the the floor with a crash, and burst into ruble.

A red stone appeared in the middle of the room. Tails picked it up. The stone turned into a red wisp and drifted into the gauntlet. The gauntlet shined red, and Tails looked at it as it glimmered red. The shining soon faded and a ring of light appeared near the door in the room. Tails stepped in and teleported away.

* * *

Dang! Writing this chapter was a toughie. Well, no point in complaining. I'll get the next chapter in when I can.


End file.
